


captured memories

by honeyama



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, before the incident happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: mafuyu and yuki bake together
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	captured memories

“Now, why are you recording this?” Mafuyu questioned, looking at him as Yuki was setting up his phone camera on top of textbooks and leaning it against a vase. 

“Because I don’t want to forget this. What if I’m feeling lonely and I want to watch this to be happy?” Yuki replied quickly, looking back at Mafuyu from the phone screen. 

“I guess…” Mafuyu murmured then looked down at the counter to look over the recipe they printed. Yuki stood beside him and admired his work, visibly proud that he made a tripod out of textbooks and an empty flower vase. 

“God, I’m a genius,” He said to himself causing Mafuyu to softly snort. “Okay! I’m going to speak as if we’re YouTubers. So hey, everyone! Welcome back to our channel, today we’ll be making...cupcakes.” 

Mafuyu couldn’t believe him. Yuki was an idiot. But a cute idiot that he's in love with. 

Yuki reviewed the recipe as well, leaning into Mafuyu’s space and dropping a kiss onto his shoulder. “It seems easy enough,” Mafuyu noted. Yuki agreed then picked up the measuring cups which clinked loudly against each other, making Mafuyu flinch slightly. 

“How much flour?” Yuki questioned, looking over at the cups.

“¾ cup,” answered Mafuyu. 

Measuring flour was not Yuki's strong suit. When he tried to level out the flour, it sputtered everywhere. The flour painted the counter, Yuki’s hands and his shirt. Mafuyu slapped a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter but it bubbled out of him. 

“Mafuyu!” Yuki gasped, dumping the flour he measured into a bowl.

“What?” Mafuyu laughed. “I didn’t do anything! That was all your fault!”

“No, you distracted me with your beauty.”

“Oh my god, you weren’t even looking at me,” Mafuyu gently shoved Yuki with his hand. 

“I don’t need to look at you to know you’re beautiful,” Yuki gazed at him. Mafuyu looked away as his face started to redden. 

“Please keep measuring,” Mafuyu said from behind his hands. Yuki laughed, his head going back with the impact of it and his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. Mafuyu had always loved the sound of his laugh. It was always genuine, loud, and musical. 

They continued to follow the recipe, making a mess as they did so. They started to combine the wet and dry ingredients, well Mafuyu did as Yuki sang him a ‘fight song,’ as he so lovingly put it to endure the pain that blooms in a person’s arm as they mix. 

Yuki began to fill the cupcake pan with multicolor cupcake liners. 

“Alright,” Yuki clapped his hands together and looked at the camera. “Time to fill these babies up then send them into the oven.”

“Wait, did you preheat it?” Mafuyu whipped his head to the side to look at his boyfriend.

“Oh, shit. I didn’t. Uh…” Yuki held his finger up in front of the camera in a ‘wait’ motion then turned around to preheat the oven. 

Mafuyu was in disbelief.

“Yuki was so excited to bake but he forgot to preheat the oven. Can you believe that?” Mafuyu asked their fake audience. 

“Shush! I got too excited!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mafuyu rolled his eyes playfully. Yuki jokingly pretended to lunge at Mafuyu, causing Mafuyu to snort. “You’re so annoying.”  
Yuki laughed again. Mafuyu was always blown away by the sound. 

Mafuyu held the bowl and began to pour it into the liners. Yuki watched Mafuyu’s concentrated face. His tongue was out and his eyebrows were pinched together. Yuki always found it endearing. 

After filling the liners, they waited for the oven to finish preheating. As they waited, Yuki began to lick the whisk. 

“Tastes good,” Yuki reported, licking his lips and then the whisk again. 

“You’re going to get salmonella,” Mafuyu said to him. “You can die from it.”

“Yes, but it is very rare. But at least I’ll die a happy man,” Yuki replied and started to swipe his finger along the bowl to gather the chocolate batter on his finger. He painted the tip of Mafuyu’s nose with it. He licked it off.

“You’re so gross,” Mafuyu sighed. He was never surprised with Yuki’s antics anymore, but it made him love Yuki even more. 

The oven beeped, signaling it was done preheating. Yuki carefully put the tray inside the oven then closed the door. 

“And they’re off!” Yuki smiled then turned to the camera. “My prediction is that they’re going to come out delicious.” 

“Even if they were gross, you’re going to eat them anyways,” Mafuyu quipped. 

“You’re not wrong!” Yuki pulled Mafuyu into a warm embrace. “You know too much about me, ‘Yu.” 

“Of course I do. Just shows how in love with you I am.”

Yuki beamed.

“Aw! You’re in love with me!”

“Thought it was obvious,” Mafuyu smiled.

“Yeah, but I love it when you say it. Say it again.”

“I love you.” 

Somehow, they forgot they were recording. Yuki cupped Mafuyu’s cheeks and brought their lips together. It tasted like raw chocolate batter. 

They bought frosting instead of making it since they decided it was too much work. Once they took the cupcakes out of the oven and let them cool down, they decorated them. It was messy. Frosting covered their hands and counter and sprinkles were everywhere as well. 

Once they were done, Yuki looked at them proudly. 

“They’re like my children.”

“Our children,” Mafuyu corrected. Yuki nodded in agreement.

“Right. Taste test?” Mafuyu nodded and Yuki picked one up and unwrapped it. 

He bit it first then let Mafuyu bite it. As Mafuyu leaned in, Yuki slightly pushed the cupcake upwards so that the frosting stained the tip of Mafuyu’s nose. Mafuyu glared at him. Yuki innocently smiled. 

“Tastes good,” Mafuyu said as he chewed and wiped the frosting off his nose and licked it off his finger. 

“I knew it,” Yuki cheered. “You have some frosting here, let me get it for you.” He referred to Mafuyu’s lip. 

He kissed him.

“Have I ever mentioned how gross you are?” 

Yuki smiled, “Maybe once or twice. But you still love me.”

Mafuyu rolled his eyes and kissed him again, the camera long forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any typos i’m gonna sob 
> 
> twt: @yikeskags


End file.
